While driving on highways, highway vehicles, such as trucks, semi-trucks and the like, are often exposed to loose debris, rocks, and other elements that may become airborne due to other vehicles or weather. Rocks and debris that hit the front of the vehicle at a high speed may cause damage to parts of the vehicle behind the front grille, such as parts inside the engine compartment. Often, a radiator is located behind the front grille. Rocks and debris that are small enough to pass through the front grille or travel fast enough to damage the grille can cause damage to the radiator. Some currently available guards typically comprise a wire screen or perforated metal center section with a surrounding support frame. The support frame provides the guard with rigidity, structure, and mounting points that can be used to mount the guard to the vehicle, but also adds weight and manufacturing costs. Improvements are desired. As a rock guard is mounted onto a non-planar surface, the rock guard either needs to be formed to conform to the contours of the surface, or a deformation process is required to conform the rock guard. If the rock guard includes a support frame, the support frame has to be formed to match the contour of the surface the guard will be mounted on, further adding to manufacturing requirements and costs.